Into Your Arms
by ShannyTwilightFanny
Summary: based off the song Into Your Arms by The Maine. Bella moves into her dad's for the summer before she leaves for college. She meet's jerk Edward along the road as time goes on they fall for eachother. What will happen when time comes for her to leave?


_**There was a new girl in town,**_

_**She had it all figured out.**_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

I stepped out of the taxi cab into the familiar cold, musty air that was known as Forks, Washington, my hometown. Surprisingly, it made me smile to myself as I slammed the door and walked to the back of the car to retrieve my bags.

"Bells!" I heard my dad Charlie shout as he ran out of the small white house where I spent my early childhood.

"Hey dad!" I smiled as I slammed the truck and waved the cab driver off. I dropped my suitcase immediately and ran to Charlie for a hug that had been long overdue. "How have you been?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"Eh.. I've been getting along. I'm glad to see ya Bells, I missed you." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

I chuckled and gave him another quick hug, "I missed you too dad." I told him before I grabbed my suitcase and went inside the house that I will spend all of my summer in before I left for New York.

I walked into the familiar old room that was known as my bedroom. Last time I was here, I was 14 and I could still see the naïve girly colors of the walls, and posters of celebrity hotties. The memoires made me smile as I set down my stuff and started unpacking.

It wasn't my intention to come here just because, but because I'm leaving for college all the way across the country, I felt that I needed to spend some more time with my dad. He was always the awkward one of the family, living alone and only having close friends come by every so often. But, I guess that's what made Charlie, Charlie.

"Bells! Dinner!" he shouted from downstairs as I finished all of my unpacking and situated the room. I didn't take down any of the posters because I fact… I _still_ think Zac Efron and Ryan Sheckler were hot. I giggled at myself for not growing up so quickly.

"So how is everything?" Charlie asked as he took a bite of his steak. He was asking about my mom and her husband Phil back in Phoenix, Arizona where I spent my adolescence.

"Everything's fine." I replied. "Mom just won't get over the fact that I'm moving so far away." I smirked.

"Well you're growing up Bells." He said with a soft smile. "I'm glad you have everything figured out." He added.

Ever since I joined my school's newspaper, I've always wanted to be in the journalism career track. I was one of the top "reporters" at my school and you can't imagine how depressed they were when I graduated. Over winter break I took a road trip to New York with my best friend Rosalie and I applied for Seventeen Magazine as an intern. I got a call the day after Christmas saying that I got the job so starting next fall. I'm attending New York University majoring in journalism while having my dream job at Seventeen Magazine. Rosalie and I will share a loft together also because she is also attending NYU for a major in Psychology. I got a rush of anxiety just thinking about it, making my toes curl. I had the whole summer to wait for it, and I don't think I can make it.

"Me too." I smiled at him before I took another bite of the juicy steak.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_The Next Day_

"Bella." Charlie said, distracting me from my laptop.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Can you uh…" he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Run to the grocery store and pick up a few things?" he asked as he set the paper on the table.

"Sure." I replied grabbing the paper.

"Thank you, I really a appreciate it. I have to do some work up at the station today and I wouldn't have the time." Charlie was the chief of Forks' police so he was frequently busy.

"Say no more." I said getting up from the kitchen table and grabbing my purse. Then I stopped. I whirled around to him. "I don't have a car." I giggled.

"Oh! I forgot about that." He said rubbing his neck. "You know that car out in the drive?" he pointed.

"You mean the huge orange truck?" I said with distaste.

"It's actually supposed to be red…" he said quietly "But yes, that one. It's yours for the summer. I had my friend Billy, you know Billy Black? Yeah his son repaired it for me." He explained.

My mouth dropped, but I quickly closed it. Even though it was a beater, my dad still went through all that trouble. "Thanks dad, I appreciate it." I smiled at him before I ducked out the door. Then I stopped again as soon as I walked outside. I popped back into the house. "Where's the grocery store?" I asked him sheepishly.

He chuckled and got a pen and paper and wrote down directions. "It's the big building in town, you can't miss it." He said handing me the paper.

"Thanks again." I said before I shut the door and walked over to the car. Once again, I stopped again. I turned to walk back into the house until something landed with a clang on the ground.

The keys.

I looked up to see a smirking Charlie. "Don't hurt yourself kiddo." He said before he closed the house.

"Thanks." I said even though he couldn't hear me.

The drive to the downtown area wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of pretty and peaceful. Downtown Forks was too small for my liking. It had a few stores here and there, most of them being Native American crafts stores. They had a small clothing store and a book store, but what I couldn't find that send a small depression over me was a simple coffee shop. Thank God New York had a Starbucks at every corner. This was going to be one hell of a long summer.

I finally found the grocery store and a parking spot was easy to find considering there was barely anyone here.

Well, the store was no Farmer Jack but it still worked. I grabbed a cart and pulled out the list from my Burberry coat that I got from my visit in New York.

_Milk_

_Granola Bars (preferably Clif)_

_Waffles_

_Hotdogs_

_Buns for the hotdogs_

_Bread_

"No fruit?" I wondered aloud, as I pushed the cart through the aisles. Everything was relatively easy to find, though I wasn't sure what he meant by Clif bars. I've never heard of them before.

After about five minutes of searching thoroughly through the granola bars I heard a high pitched voice.

"Bella Swan!" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned to look at a tall, skinny, olive skinned girl with glasses and he hair in braids.

"Angela Webber?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah!" she nodded her head vigorously.

"OH MY GOD!" I practically screamed as I ran into her tight embrace. "It's been so long!" I said as we rocked back and forth in a long hug.

"Too long!" she agreed and pulled away so she could see my face. "Oh! You look so pretty!" she jumped up and down. "My little Bella-Bean is all grown up." She covered her mouth as if she would cry then quickly recovered with a playful smile and laughed.

I laughed with her and gave her another quick hug. "So how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good! Summer's going great so far."

"That's good, any plans for college?"

"Yes actually. I am going to Washington University, I want to become a doctor." She explained. "What about you?"

I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long one. "I'm going to NYU this fall majoring in journalism and I have a loft with my good friend Rosalie who is also going to NYU for psychology. But, I got an internship at Seventeen Magazine starting in the fall so that is the start for everything." I finished.

Angela was speechless. "Wow, Bella! You sure have it all figured out." She said after a minute. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said looking down and blushing. I looked and noticed the variety of candies she had in her hands. "What do you have there?" I nodded my head.

"Oh, just some supplies for a girls night." She said trying to juggle the candies. "Jessica Stanley and Alice Cullen and I are going to see a movie in Port Angeles and then we are sleeping over at Alice's house after. You should totally come!" she offered.

"But I don't want to intrude, I mean, I don't know this Alice girl." I countered.

"Trust me, you and her could be great friends and Jessica would love to see you again." She pleaded.

I thought for a minute. I'm sure I need to catch up on what I missed and what better way to do that, than go out with some old friends… minus Alice but I'm sure she's nice. I at least need _some_ friends to hang with for the summer.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"Yay!" Angela squealed and hugged me. "We have so much to catch up on!" she said when she pulled away from the embrace. I grabbed my cart and pushed it down the aisle towards the front.

"Agreed."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I walked into the empty house and unpacked all the groceries. I looked at the time and saw that it was 1 o'clock. I have to meet the girls at four for the movie. I had some time to kill so I decided to do some cleaning around the house to kill some time.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Damn the house was dirty. It took me at least 3 hours to finish sweeping the floors, vacuuming, doing laundry, cleaning the dishes, dusting, and all of that good stuff.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3 so I went upstairs and redid my makeup and hair. Charlie still wasn't home so I wrote him a note telling him where I was and that the store didn't have any Clif bars. After that I locked the house and drove up to Angela's house. I had to meet her so we could all drive down to Port Angeles which was an hour away.

Angela's house wasn't that hard to find considering it was right off the road. Her house was quaint and had a greenish tint to the outside coloring. It was a double story and had emerald green shudders on the windows. If I do say so myself, it was adorable.

As soon as I slammed the door of my car, Jessica came bolting out of the house. "BELLA!" she hollered as she almost took me to the ground with impact of her hug.

I laughed as she hugged me and I hugged her back. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Hey? HEY? I haven't seen you in four years and all you have to say is hey?" she scolded as she pulled away to look at my face. I heard Angela laugh behind us.

"Alright guys, let's catch up in the car. We have to go pick Alice up." She said as she got into her navy blue Honda.

"You." Jessica's tone was deadly. "Are sitting in the back seat with me." She finished before she grasped my arm and pulled me into the car.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you guys were kidnapping me." I giggled as Angela backed out of her driveway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jessica brushed off my comment. "How have you been? Where are you going to college? Do you have a boyfriend? Is he hot? What about a job? Do you have a job?" she rambled on asking all these questions that lasted most of the car ride to Alice's.

Angela turned into a discrete road that was surrounded by the green forest. Then we turned into a long driveway that reached all the way up to a giant beautiful white house with large windows all around. My mouth gaped at the sight.

I looked up at Angela who just honked her horn like it was no big deal and then I glanced at Jessica who was looking at her nails with the same attitude.

The door flew open and out came a short, almost pixie like, girl with short black spiky hair. She had a silver dress with leggings on and a necklace that was almost a crest. She was looking down at her phone with a very angry expression on her face. Though she was angry, she still danced to the passenger side of the car and got in, slamming the door with force.

"Edward is such an _asshole_!" she practically roared as Angela quickly backed out.

"Bella, meet Alice. Alice, meet Bella." Jessica said with a smirk.

Alice whipped her head around in shock and saw me sitting in the backseat awkwardly. "Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "That was _not_ the idea of a good first impression was it?" she asked sheepishly. "I'm Alice." She reached her French manicured hand back to me.

"It's no problem." I smiled as I shook it. "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you." She flashed me a big smile. "Sorry again, I'm just totally mad at my brother." She explained. "He was _supposed_ to drive me down to Port Angeles to meet you guys, but no. I go up and do my hair for _one second,_ and he totally ditches me!" she threw her hands in the air. "Stupid Tanya Denali." She muttered.

Jessica gasped as Angela slammed on her breaks before exiting to the main road. Jessica squeezed her head into the space between the passenger and driver's chairs and Angela turned so that her full body was facing Alice. "He's ditched you for that _slut _ again?" Angela asked in disgust.

Alice just nodded her head.

"What a douchebag!" Jessica sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, and the worst thing is that they are going to see Letters To Juliet too." She groaned and covered her face. "And now, we are going to be late for the movie… sorry guys." She looked around the car.

"It's alright Ali, don't worry about it." Angela said as we pulled onto the open road.

Wow. This Edward guy sounds like a complete jerk! I absolutely despised men like him. If he's as mean as they say he is, let's hope he doesn't talk to us, or it might just end with his ball being ripped from him.

**A/N: There it is! I've always loved the song Into Your Arms by The Maine and I just had to write a song fic about it. It's my first song fic so please let me know how I'm doing. I want to be a writer when I'm older so I won't hate if you criticize!**


End file.
